I Wish
by Lali Albuquerque
Summary: One-shot! O que Jacob sentia? Ele travara uma dura batalha contra si mesmo para voltar ao casamento de Bella e dar-lhe um ultimo adeus. Sabia que depois dali ela estaria com Edward Cullen e seria uma vampira em breve. Veja sobre o ponto de vista de Jacob a cena do casamento. Fic baseada na música I Wish – One Direction


**Sinopse:** One-shot! O que Jacob sentia? Ele travara uma dura batalha contra si mesmo para voltar ao casamento de Bella e dar-lhe um ultimo adeus. Sabia que depois dali ela estaria com Edward Cullen e seria uma vampira em breve. Veja sobre o ponto de vista de Jacob a cena do casamento. Fic baseada na música I Wish – One Direction

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são da Titia Steph peguei emprestado apenas e a história em si também pertence a ela apenas coloquei no ponto de vista do Jake, não aceito plágio nem cópias. Se você tem tempo para ler e copiar, irá ter tempo de fazer a sua própria história ou sua versão de uma já feita por autoras renomadas. Boa Leitura!

* * *

Eu não aguentava mais correr, não aguentava mais pensar ou tentar agir completamente como um animal. Eu podia ouvir a matilha sempre que eles se transformavam em lobos, era inútil tentar bloqueá-los por mais que eu tentasse. Aos poucos eu sabia que Bella e todos os outros estavam querendo saber algo de mim, uma vez ou outra eu deixava alguma pista, mas nada o suficiente para irem atrás de mim.

A dor ainda era latente, ela escolhera _ele_ do que a mim, isso doía muito mais do que imaginava, a cena dos dois enquanto enumeravam suas noites favoritas e ouvir que iriam se casar ainda batia forte no meu peito. Mesmo depois dela ter me beijado e mostrado que me amava também, mesmo depois de ir ao meu quarto enquanto eu me recuperava da briga com o recém-criado dizendo que o nosso amor não era suficiente. Eu sentia meu coração dilacerado, sangrando, incurável pela dor que Bella me causara.

Mas eu era ciente dos riscos, Sam e todos os outros me avisavam sempre, ela era a garota do _vampiro_ e não do _lobisomem_. Agora pelo que ouvia de Paul e os outros que estavam na ronda o casamento dela chegara e eu era o padrinho desaparecido. Um arrependimento passou pelo meu coração machucado, Bella esteve comigo quando eu mais precisava, não me deixou ficar afastado quando virei um membro da matilha, ela era parte da minha humanidade, da minha vida normal. Eu devia isso a ela, como seu _melhor amigo_ devia estar ao seu lado.

Com uma nova força dentro de mim comecei a sair da fronteira do Canadá entre os Estados Unidos e comecei a correr com todas as forças de lobo que tinha dentro de mim. Eu chegaria para esse casamento nem que fosse no ultimo minuto, mas eu veria Bella uma ultima vez antes dela sumir da minha vida para sempre como a doce e humana Isabella Swan.

_Paul tem como me arrumar alguma roupa social?_ Ladrei em pensamento enquanto corria atingindo o máximo que conseguia. Senti a surpresa de Paul quando o chamei e uma pequena onda de sarcasmo.

_Ora ora quem resolveu dar o ar da graça. Roupa social Jake? Oh! A garota do vampiro, é hoje._ Seu jeito idiota de ser me irritou por um milésimo de segundo antes deu controlar meu sentimentos Sam resolveu falar por Paul.

_As roupas estarão perto da linha entre a trégua dos vampiros, espero que depois da festa venha falar comigo Jacob precisamos conversar. _Odiava o tom de alfa que Sam usava comigo, apenas concordei e me desliguei do bando.

Para acalmar meu coração dolorido comecei a pensar em coisas que passei com Bella, dos momentos que tivemos sem a presença do Cullen em nossa vida. Imaginando um futuro que poderíamos ter tido se a vidente não tivesse aparecido, se eu tivesse insistido mais, ela poderia estar casando comigo agora e não com o sanguessuga.

_Droga Jake pare com isso!_ Repreendi a mim mesmo, estava começando a achar que não suportaria vê-la se casar com ele. Soltei um uivo alto e angustiando enquanto corria, precisava extravasar um pouco da minha dor antes de vê-la. Bella quanto tempo sem olhar seu pequeno rosto, suas bochechas coradas e um imã para perigos.

O jeito como conseguia ficar extremamente corada com raiva ou sem graça, como era determinada para algumas coisas e teimosa. Ela queria ajudar todos sempre e odiava se sentir frágil e fraca. Lembro de quando Sam a encontrou no meio da mata depois do sanguessuga ter a deixado, em como ficou mal por meses até começar a se recuperar. No começo com suas loucuras de viver ao extremo da adrenalina.

De como ficou quebrada quando fui obrigado a me afastar, mas depois de como a fiz ver a verdade sobre mim. O medo que senti achando que ela sentiria repulsa de mim, mas não, Bella sempre surpreendia a todos com seu jeito de ser. Claro que ela no começo ficou revoltada comigo pensando que estava matando as pessoas, mas depois tudo passou quando esclareci as coisas. Já não havia segredos, já estava tudo entrando nos eixos quando a vi pular do penhasco, uma louca naquela altura humana e frágil. Não era para Bella ter sobrevivido aquilo, corri e pulei rezando para conseguir alcançá-la a tempo.

Quando a tirei da água os lábios azuis quase arroxeados pelo frio, a fraca respiração, o pavor que senti na hora e tudo que fiz para trazê-la de volta. Eu ia beijá-la ela iria ser minha quando de repente a sanguessuga vidente apareceu e então tudo se foi. Agora ela estava de novo nos braços daquele ser maldito sem alma e acabaria com a única coisa na vida que eu amo.

Libertando minha cabeça daquele turbilhão de pensamentos notei que já era noite e que eu estava aparecendo pelas redondezas de Forks. Sentia a exaustão correr pelo meu corpo quando me obriguei a aumentar o ritmo das patas até chegar à linha da fronteira.

As roupas estavam num lugar de fácil acesso para mim e onde poderia me metamorfosear de volta ao lado humano sem que ninguém me visse. Foi estranho estar em duas pernas de novo já que havia passado muito tempo como um lobo. Vi o quão sujo eu estava e tentei dar um jeito nisso, vesti as minhas roupas e agradeci por ter um pequeno caminho ainda a percorrer até chegar à casa dos Cullens.

Podia ouvir o barulho da festa, pude ouvir corações batendo e o cheiro insuportável dos sanguessugas entrarem pelas minhas narinas, tive que parar por um segundo e me acostumar, afinal havia mais vampiros na festa do que imaginara.

Também pude sentir cheiro de lobo, podia apostar toda minha pelagem que era Seth lá dentro. Quando cheguei ao fim da casa onde estava acontecendo pude ver o beijo entre Bella e Edward selando o casamento dele. Tive que dar um passo para trás ao vê-la.

Estava linda com aquele vestido, o cabelo e a maquiagem, era a criatura mais divina do planeta e não era minha. Sentia um buraco no meio do peito, uma dor sufocante que parecia não parar de doer. O jeito que ela olhava para ele, como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, feitos um para o outro. O beijo dado com tanto fervor, as bochechas coradas para ele, o sorriso, tudo para o maldito Cullen. Como eu daria a vida para estar no lugar dele.

Tudo foi acontecendo rápido demais, os convidados começaram a passar por eles abraçando-os e lhes desejando sorte, amor e prosperidade. Vi a cara de espanto de Bella quando alguns vampiros loiros e morenos os foram cumprimentar, como Edward nunca soltara sua cintura e de como estavam felizes. Seth e com surpresa Sue e meu pai também estavam lá, vi a cara de Bella desmoronar um pouco enquanto falava com meu pai e podia sentir que era sobre mim, isso me trouxe um pouco de culpa.

Aos poucos todos os convidados foram se acomodando e eles foram para a pista de dança. Guiada pelo sanguessuga ela girou belamente pelo salão mostrando toda sua beleza para os convidados, sorrindo, trocando singelos beijos com aquele pedaço de mármore frio e feliz. A cada gesto meu coração afundava mais, meu desejo era estar no lugar dele, ser o motivo dessa felicidade que emanava de Bella.

Então Edward ergue os olhos por um átimo de segundo e me viu, deu um pequeno suspiro e sussurrou algo para Bella.

_Isso sanguessuga faça algo e me deixa estar um pouco com Bella._ Pensei alto sabendo que ele estaria me ouvindo.

Graciosamente eles foram girando pelo salão até a parte mais escura onde eu me encontrava, pude ouvir o Cullen dizer para Bella que havia uma surpresa e ela olhá-lo surpresa e com duvidas. Com um suspiro carregado eu apareci em meio às sombras.

Sua expressão foi de surpresa, a magoa, felicidade, duvida e por ultimo um lindo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Ela colocou a mão no pescoço e vi quando ele a segurou para não cair.

- Jacob! – sussurrou correndo para meus braços – Jacob!

- Olá Bells.

Esqueci toda a dor que sentia e a abracei, sentindo seu cheiro doce de morangos invadir minhas narinas e adentrar meu corpo me causando um tremor de felicidade. Como sentia falta disso, dessa pequena mulher nos meus braços. Senti quando ela inspirou meu cheiro fortemente e me abraçou para ter certeza de que eu estava ali mesmo, aquilo me causou um pequeno sorriso. Coloquei minha cabeça no topo da sua sorrindo internamente por tê-la em meus braços por uns instantes.

- Rosalie não me perdoaria se não tivesse sua vez na pista – murmurou o sanguessuga saindo para nos dar privacidade, o que eu achei ótimo.

- Ah, Jacob! – via minha Bella soltar pequenas lagrimas lutando para não irromper em soluços enquanto tentava formular frases – Obrigada.

Rolei meus olhos antes de me afastar dela e dar meu pequeno sorriso de lobo.

- Pare de choramingar, Bella. Vai estragar seu vestido. Sou eu, só isso.

Ela deu uma fungada me olhando descrente.

- Só? Ah, Jake! Agora tudo está perfeito.

Bufei querendo contraria-la, as coisas estariam perfeitas se ela estivesse casando comigo e não com o vampiro. Mas não iria estragar sua noite.

- É... A festa pode começar. O padrinho finalmente chegou.

- Agora todo mundo que eu amo está aqui.

Meu coração sem apertou ao ouvir aquilo, percebi o quão mal estava fazendo a Bella privando-a da minha compania em seu casamento. Dei-lhe um pequeno beijo entre seus sedosos cabelos.

- Desculpe-me o atraso, querida.

- Estou tão feliz por você ter vindo!

- A ideia era essa – falei ocultando que decidi de ultima hora.

Vi Bella vasculhar o local da festa a procurando de alguém, de inicio pensei que procurava Edward, mas então ela se virou em minha direção com um olhar estranho.

- Billy sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou-me e eu dei um pequeno sorriso lembrando de quando eles estiveram falando.

- Sei que Sam contou a ele. Vou vê-lo quando... quando a festa acabar. – queria dizer que o veria assim que deixasse Bella e sua vida humana para trás, quando a perderia de vez, mas precisava manter minha língua dentro da boca.

- Ele vai ficar feliz por tê-lo em casa – falou sincera e eu decidi que era hora de acabar com esse assunto.

Endireitei meu corpo me afastando minimamente dela, uma de minhas mãos ficou em suas costas enquanto pegava sua mão direita com a minha esquerda levando-a até o meu peito. Queria ao máximo demonstrar que ainda a amava, que ainda estaria ali caso ela mudasse de ideia, queria mostrar que meu corpo batia por ela, tinha vida e poderia dar uma vida normal a ela, coisa que o sanguessuga nunca daria.

- Não sei se posso ter mais do que esta dança – falei baixinho rodando ela num pequeno circulo totalmente fora do ritmo da música que tocava na festa – É melhor aproveitar o máximo.

Sei que Bella havia percebido que o ritmo da nossa dança era em sincronia com as batidas do meu coração, como queria mostrar que ali dançando sob o luar com ela em meus braços, eu poderia dar tudo o que o Cullen lhe dava e um pouco mais. Queria mostrar que ela ainda tinha outra escolha além dele, que eu desejava e poderia ser ele naquele lugar. Percebi que não me arrependia de ter mudado de ideia no ultimo instante e ter ido a festa vê-la por uma ultima vez, me agarrar aquela fraca esperança pela ultima vez.

- Estou feliz por ter vindo – falei baixinho querendo dizer para mim e para ela aquilo que estava dentro de mim – Não pensei que me sentiria assim. Mas é bom ver você... mais uma vez. Não é tão triste como imaginei que seria.

- Não quero que fique triste – sussurrou Bella.

- Eu sei. E não vim aqui hoje para fazer você se sentir culpada.

- Não... Estou muito feliz por você ter vindo. É o melhor presente que poderia ter me dando.

Acabei rindo com a sinceridade de Bella, era como um bálsamo para as minhas feridas ouvir aquilo dela.

- Isso é bom, porque não tive tempo para comprar um presente de verdade – disse em tom de desculpa, precisei correr muito para poder chegar a tempo para a festa.

Vi Bella me analisar por um longo tempo, seus olhos incrivelmente castanhos da cor de chocolate se arregalaram um pouco enquanto me media. Como vasculhou meu rosto a procura dos meus sentimentos verdadeiros e de como lutei para mascarar tudo e manter a expressão serena.

Hoje era o dia de Bella, não podia arruinar isso por uma bobagem que eu chamava de coração, eu não podia fazer isso. Então absorvi tudo dela que pude, seus olhos, seu nariz, sua bochechas, seu cheiro, tentei guardar tudo dentro da minha memória.

- Quando decidiu voltar? – perguntou curiosamente.

- Consciente ou subconscientemente? – perguntei respirando fundo e não lhe dando margem para responder – Não sei bem. Acho que andei vagando nesta direção por um tempo, talvez porque estivesse vindo para cá. Mas foi só hoje de manhã que eu realmente comecei a _correr_. Não sabia se ia conseguir – falei rindo lembrando de toda força que impus a mim mesmo para chegar ao casamento a tempo – Você não acredita em como isso é estranho... Andar sobre duas pernas de novo. E roupas! E é mais bizarro porque parece estranho. Eu não esperava isso. Estou sem prática com toda a coisa humana.

Girei nós dois dando tempo para Bella assimilar as coisas que havia lhe dito, ainda não estava preparado para deixá-la ir.

- Teria sido uma pena deixar de ver você assim. Isso vale a viagem até aqui. Você está inacreditável, Bella. Tão linda! – falei com toda sinceridade que podia.

- Alice investiu muito tempo em mim hoje. A escuridão também ajuda – murmurou totalmente sem graça, pude sentir suas bochechas ficando róseas.

- Não está tão escuro para mim, você sabe – falei sorrindo lembrando dos meus sentidos aguçados.

- É verdade – murmurou naquela voz de muxoxo por ser a única normal, mal sabia que todos a invejavam por isso – você cortou o cabelo.

- É. É mais fácil, sabe como é. Pensei que seria melhor tirar vantagem das mãos.

- Ficou bom – Bella mentia muito mal o que me fez bufar.

- Ta legal. Eu mesmo fiz, com tesoura enferrujada de cozinha. – Falei sorrindo abertamente lembrando de algumas coisas, mas depois meu sorriso murchou – Você está feliz, Bella?

- Estou.

- Ótimo – falei dando de ombro repetindo para mim mesmo que era apenas isso que importava no momento – Acho que é isso que importa.

- Como você está, Jacob? De verdade – perguntou-me encarando meus olhos no fundo da alma.

- Estou bem, Bella, de verdade. Não precisa mais se preocupar comigo. Pode parar de importunar Seth – falei lembrando de quando Seth se transformava em lobo tentando verificar se eu estava bem e deixava flashs de suas conversas com Bella escapar de sua mente para a minha.

- Eu não importuno só por sua causa. Eu gosto do Seth – falou daquele jeito metido de _nem tudo gira ao seu redor Jacob Black_.

- Ele é um bom garoto. Melhor companhia do que alguns. Quer saber, se eu conseguisse me livrar de todas as vozes em minha cabeça seria quase perfeito ser um lobo – confessei e Bella riu do que eu dissera.

- É, eu também não consigo calar a minha.

- No seu caso, isso significaria que você é louca. É claro que eu já sabia que você era maluca – brinquei.

- Obrigada.

- A insanidade talvez seja mais fácil do que compartilhar uma mente de bando. As vozes dos loucos não mandam babás para observá-los – falei e vi a expressão confusa de Bella.

- Hein?

- Sam está lá fora. E alguns dos outros. Só por segurança, sabe como é – falei baixo, mas sabia que ela havia escutado.

- Por segurança contra o que? – perguntou me fazendo encará-la novamente.

- Para o caso de eu não conseguir me comportar, algo assim. Para o caso deu decidir acabar com a festa – minha mente me traiu fazendo planos perfeitos disso o que me fez sorrir, mas me obriguei a interromper esse tipo de pensamento – Mas não estou aqui para arruinar seu casamento, Bella. Estou aqui para...

- Deixá-lo perfeito – falou com sinceridade e meu coração se apertou com isso.

- Essa é uma missão de alta importância.

- Ainda bem que você também é alto – tentou fazer piada e eu acabei soltando um gemido de desgosto, Bella era péssima com isso.

- Só estou aqui para ser seu melhor amigo. Seu melhor amigo, uma ultima vez – falei para ela e para mim mesmo tentando me conformar com tudo que viria depois dessa noite.

- Sam deveria lhe dar mais crédito.

- Bom, talvez eu esteja sendo sensível demais. Podem estar aqui para ficar de olho em Seth. Há muitos vampiros aqui. Seth não leva isso tão a sério quanto deveria – suspirei pesadamente querendo fielmente acreditar no que dizia.

- Seth sabe que não corre nenhum risco. Ele entende os Cullen melhor do que Sam – declarou Bella pronta para defender seus vampirinhos favoritos.

- Claro, claro – falei num tom apaziguador não querendo começar uma briga com essa garota teimosa.

Isso me rendeu um olhar desconfiado da parte de Bella, pois ela me conhecia tão bem que sabia que eu arrumava qualquer desculpa para brigar com ela por causa dos vampiros fedorentos.

- Lamento por essa vozes. Eu queria poder melhorar isso. De muitas maneiras.

Queria dizer que a única coisa que ela poderia fazer era estar ao meu lado, mas não podia, não agora.

- Não é tão ruim assim. Só estou choramingando um pouco.

- Você está... feliz?

- Quase. Mas chega de falar de mim. Hoje a estrela é você – decidi por mudar o rumo do assunto, não queria tocar nessa parte dos meus sentimentos, não queria sobrecarregar Bella com isso – Aposto que você está _adorando_ isso. Ser o centro das atenções.

- É. Não me canso de receber atenção – resmungou.

Acabei rindo da sua pequena raiva e a festa acabou prendendo a minha atenção. Olhava todos os detalhes, todos os convidados, os dançarinos, tudo devidamente no seu olhar e minimamente decorado com o maior bom gosto e estilo de todos os tempos.

- Tenho que admitir – falei – Eles sabem dar uma festa.

- Alice é uma força irreprimível da natureza.

Suspirei ao ouvir que a musica acabara e que meu tempo estava se esgotando ao lado de Bella.

- A música acabou. Acha que posso dançar outra? Ou é pedir demais? – perguntei e senti Bells apertar minha mão gentilmente.

- Pode ter quantas quiser – sussurrou verdadeiramente e aquilo aqueceu meu coração por uns instantes me fazendo rir.

- Isso seria interessante. Mas acho melhor me limitar a duas. Não quero que comecem a falar.

Voltei a girá-la em um circulo, não nos tirando completamente da sombra, Bella não sabia dançar muito bem e eu ainda não estava acostumado a estar entre duas pernas não queria arriscar.

- É de pensar que a essa altura eu já estivesse acostumado a me despedir de você – murmurei contra seus cabelos.

Senti Bella ficar tensa em meus braços, tentar engolir fortemente sua saliva e um pequeno tremor percorrer seu corpo. Franzindo a testa me afastei um pouco dela para constatar que estava chorando silenciosamente em meus braços, passei a mão por seu rosto capturando suas lágrimas.

- Não era você que devia estar chorando, Bella.

- Todo mundo chora em casamentos – fungou.

- É isso que você quer, não é?

- É.

- Então sorria – falei e acabei rindo de sua careta.

Eu tentei segurar minha língua, mas o comentário havia escapado antes que pudesse engoli-lo de volta.

- Vou tentar me lembrar de você assim. Fingir que...

- Que o quê? Que eu morri? – perguntou com a voz magoada.

_Mas que merda Jacob cala essa maldita boca._ Trinquei os dentes lutando comigo mesmo.

- Não – respondi depois de manter o controle da minha mente – Mas verei você assim em minha mente: bochechas coradas, coração batendo, dois pés esquerdos. Tudo isso!

Senti uma força contra meu pé parecendo plumas e constatei que foi Bella tentando me dar um pisão. Acabei sorrindo me lembrando de quando ela quebrou a mão tentando me dar um soco depois que a beijei.

- Essa é minha garota.

Acabei imaginando Bella mais velha com filhos, netos, em uma varanda e algo passou pela minha mente, a transformação. Abri a boca para soltar essa pergunta, mas engoli o ar antes que fizesse besteira, não. Não podia arruinar tudo agora, mas percebi que Bella notou minha batalha interna.

- O que foi Jake? Pode me dizer. Pode me falar qualquer coisa.

- E-eu... eu não tenho nada para dizer a você.

- Ah, por favor. Fala de uma vez – falou exasperada com a minha mudança de humor.

- É verdade. Não é... é... é uma pergunta. Uma coisa que eu quero que você me diga.

- Perguntei – falou numa mistura de apreensão e curiosidade.

Continuei numa luta interna, algo dentro de mim me alertava de que eu não gostaria da resposta, mas eu _precisava_ saber disso.

- Eu não devia. Não tem importância. É só curiosidade mórbida.

Vi os olhos de Bella clarearem quando ela entendeu o que eu queria saber e eu suspirei de alivio por perceber que não precisaria perguntar em voz alta.

- Não será esta noite, Jacob – murmurou.

Uma onda de alivio tomou meu corpo, cheguei a conter um estremecimento ao saber que ainda teria a minha Bella esta noite, que seu coração ainda estaria batendo por enquanto.

- Ah! – falei mais para mim mesmo – Ah!

Senti Bella nos rodar mais um pouco em um ritmo um pouco mais rápido do que estávamos.

- Quando? – perguntei sem conter minha curiosidade.

- Não sei bem. Daqui uma ou duas semanas, talvez – murmurou incerta.

Para esconder a minha curiosidade mudei meu tom de voz.

- Porque o adiamento?

- Eu só não queria passar minha lua de mel me retorcendo de dor – falou na defensiva e eu não entendi o que ela queria dizer.

- Prefere passá-la como? Jogando xadres? Rá-rá – falei zombeteiro.

- Muito engraçado – falou sarcástica.

- Brincadeirinha, Bells. Mas, sinceramente, não vejo o sentido disso. Você não pode ter uma lua de mel de verdade com um vampiro, então, por que passar por tudo isso? Não é a primeira vez que você protela. Mas isso é _bom_ – falei um pouco sério – Não fique constrangida.

- Não estou protelando nada – rebateu furiosa com o meu descaso para com a sua lua de mel – E, _sim_, eu _posso_ ter uma lua de mel de verdade! Posso fazer o que eu quiser! Não se meta!

Parei nossa meia dança com o choque de suas palavras. Minha mente trabalhou muito rapidamente processando o que me dissera, lua de mel... de verdade... como duas pessoas normais... não conseguia acreditar nas coisas que Bella havia me dito.

- Como é? – ofeguei – O que você disse?

- Sobre o quê...? Jake? Qual o problema? – indagou confusa com a minha falta de senso na frase.

- Como assim? Ter uma lua de mel de verdade? Enquanto você ainda é _humana_? Está brincando? É uma piada de humor negro, Bella!

Senti Bella me fuzilar com os olhos bufando exasperada com toda a minha grosseria.

- Eu disse para não se meter, Jake. Isso _não_ é da sua conta. Eu nem devia... A gente nem devia estar falando disso. É particular...

Não podia ouvir mais um segundo daquele papo, agarrei seus ombros fortemente achando que aquela piada já havia ido longe demais, minha mente estava um turbilhão e eu era pura raiva. Puxei seu corpo fortemente contra o meu não querendo aceitar suas palavras.

- Ai, Jake, me solte!

Vibrei sacudindo Bella fortemente tentando por algum tipo de juízo dentro daquela cabeça.

- Bella! Perdeu o juízo? Não pode ser tão idiota! Diga que está brincando!

Eu sentia que ainda a sacudia cada vez mais forte apertando-a o Maximo que conseguia enquanto sentia meu corpo todo tremer sentindo o lobo querer irromper no lugar da minha parte humana.

- Jake... pare!

Quando dei conta havia mais gente ao nosso redor.

- Tire as mãos dela! – Ouvi a voz fria como aço do sanguessuga e seu imenso fedor doce e frio machucando meu nariz.

Ao mesmo tempo ouvi rosnados do meu bando ao notar Edward em posição de ataque quase em cima de mim enquanto eu seguia agarrado a Bella fortemente convulsionando.

- Jake, mano, afaste-se – ouvi Seth me dizer – você está perdendo o controle.

Parei notando que estava quase me transformando, que tremia dos pés a cabeça com Bella em meus braços.

- Você vai machucá-la – os sussurros de Seth adentraram em minha mente – solte-a.

- Agora! – rosnou o sanguessuga.

Soltei Bella quase como que instantaneamente notando o quão perto cheguei de me transformar com ela tão perto. Mas voltei a vibrar ao me lembrar de tudo que ela me dissera ao ver Edward posicionado a sua frente me olhando ameaçadoramente.

Senti alguns lobos da matilha no meio de nós dois como que tentando evitar uma briga e os braços de Seth ao meu redor ao sentir que eu voltava a me convulsionar violentamente.

- Vamos, Jake. Vamos embora.

- Eu vou matar você – sussurrei, eu sentia tanta raiva domando meu corpo que eu não consiga soltar as palavras direito olhando diretamente para Edward – Eu mesmo vou matar você! Vou fazer isso agora!.

Senti Sam grunhir tentando me falar algo, mas decididamente ignorei.

- Seth, saia do caminho – rosnou o Cullen pelo visto doido para brigar comigo.

Claro que Seth o ignorou tentando me puxar para trás usando toda a sua força, antes que eu nota-se que ele conseguia me puxar cada vez mais para trás.

- Não faça isso, Jake. Vá embora. Venha.

Senti o focinho de Sam em minha barriga ajudando Seth a me puxar para longe dali. Eu tremia tentando controlar meus sentimentos para acabar com o infeliz do Cullen, mas com os dois me empurrando não estava dando muito certo.

Quando estávamos na orla da floresta explodi no lobo caramelo, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, senti o poder de alfa contra mim me ordenando ficar no lugar. Tremendo de raiva eu abaixei meu focinho tentando controlar minha raiva e todas as minhas emoções.

Não conseguia me controlar fazendo com que todo o bando sentisse o que eu sentia, aquela agonia, aquela dor insuportável de perder Bella e saber que o sanguessuga ainda a mataria tentando ter uma lua de mel descente com a mesma. Ele não podia ser tão burro a ponto de tentar cometer esse erro, _nunca_, daria certo.

Passei a andar em volta da casa dos Cullen me recusando a ir embora, bloqueei todos para não ter que ouvir ordens tudo o que eu queria agora era descarregar toda essa raiva. Odiava essa trégua que me impedia de atacar todos os convidados vampiros dessa festa até chegar ao vampiro que roubara minha Bella e destroçá-lo e vê-lo queimar.

_Jacob vamos embora, não podemos estar aqui é uma ordem._ A voz de Sam penetrou minha carne e senti minhas patas andarem contra minha vontade.

Vaguei pela fronteira entre Forks e La Push sabendo que eles teriam que passar por aqui para seguir para sua lua de mel. Senti o odor frio e doce de vampiro e um coração batendo rapidamente, o coração da minha Bella.

Pensei que estaria preparado para o adeus, eu escondia dentro de mim, mas eu ainda desejava ver Bella depois de transformada, eu tinha algum desejo de que ela ainda seria a mesma. Mas depois do que me dissera sobre a lua de mel, sabia que Edward a mataria.

Que acabaria com nossas vidas para sempre, assim que quando notei eles passarem em alta velocidade por onde eu estava uivei alto o suficiente querendo que ela ouvisse minha agonia e minha triste despedia.

Minha doce Bella morreria em pouco tempo e tudo que eu faria era estar aqui sangrando e sentindo sua perda. Tudo o que eu desejava era estar no lugar dele e fazer todo esse pesadelo acabar.

* * *

**Uma das minhas primeiras oneshots e eu precisava escrever algo do POV do Jake, acho que ele sofreu tanto naquele começo de BD, que acabei entrando na cabeça dele e escrevendo essa one.**

**Deixem comentários ~~**


End file.
